With cold cut slicing machines one always had to take care that the cutting thickness was not set too thin, since then the cut slice would fold itself during the transport between knife and conveyor device and/or and the slice would be torn in transport. There are kinds of meat, especially smoked meat or Bundnerfleisch which must be sliced very thinly. Especially with these kinds of foodstuff repeated breakdowns of the machine occurred.